must be magic
by bumblefly
Summary: oneshot. dh spoilers. missing scene directly after the war. fluff is love.


Hermione slipped out of the great hall the first chance she got. Everybody had somewhere to be or someone to be with and she did not want to be getting in the way. The whole school was rejoicing and grieving but her mind was filled with more pressing matters. _What would she do now?_ Her parents were hundreds of miles away and until she could bring them back she had nowhere to go. Well, that was a lie; she was always welcome at the Weasley's.

She walked through the front of the looming castle. This castle, which after all this time remained a beacon of hope and loyalty, was in ruins. Hermione was stepping over the rubble subconsciously, all the while thinking about the past month; this long, never-ending day; the last hour. _And him, _said the voice in the back of her head.

Something white amidst all the rubble in the distance caught her eye. She walked towards the object warily. Remaining perfectly still despite the breeze stood a dandelion as though calling someone to it. She stood mesmerised like this for a while before plucking it softly from the ground.

She spun it around in her hands as though studying it most intently. She remembered days long ago –before any of this –when she would go to the neighbourhood park with her mother and set out _Dandelion Hunting. _She smiled at the memories long forgotten. Eyes closed, cheeks puffed, she blew as hard as she could. She was determined to release all the tiny seeds in one exhalation. _And stop. Inhale._ Before she had a chance to open her eyes again, she heard light footsteps approaching behind her. Her first instinct was to clutch her wand beneath her torn robes, only to find herself unarmed. The deatheaters had been taken care of but in her predicament, caution was most definitely necessary. She gripped the remaining stalk in her hand tighter as the footsteps came to a halt

"I _am _armed!" She said without turning around, more to herself than the intruder.

"Blimey Hermione, do you think a Deatheater would have waited for a response? They've all gone now anyway so you don't ha—

His words were lost as a highly flustered Hermione threw herself onto him in a tight hug. They stood like this for an eternity without speaking, a comfortable silence hanging in the air. After a few minutes longer standing like this she composed herself enough to let go of him and stand in front of him. He was looking at her with that lopsided grin on his face he reserved for moment like these; moments with her.

Scratching his head he added, "Now just because they're gone doesn't mean you should be out here alone. Thought you could use some company."

It was a question rather than a statement. She nodded in agreement. "Thank you Ron," she smiled.

"It's so cold outside! Would you like to go inside soon? The castle's much warmer. Mum's stopped crying for the time now that they've moved Fred's… Fred." He looked down. She touched his shoulder gently willing him to look up and know that she would listen to anything he would say. "So what are you doing out here anyway?" His eyes searched hers and she couldn't help but smile.

"Just a bit of muggle silliness," she laughed. It was evident she was embarrassed.

"_Hermione_ and _silly_. I never thought those two words would be associated with one another in any shape or form. Today really _is _something!" He grinned, "so tell me about this _muggle silliness._"

Her words slurred together as she recounted those days with her mum. She did not cry; she would not allow herself. She quickly told this boy in front of her about dandelions and wishes, all the while willing herself to stop. She would not look up. She closed her eyes, awaiting a laugh. A snigger? At least a smirk?

She felt a calloused hand against her soft skin lifting her chin up. She opened her eyes and rather than any form of mocking etched in his face, she saw in him an earnestness that brought tears up into her eyes.

"And what did you wish for?" he asked with a gaze that did not falter.

She gave a weak smile before answering, "I can't tell you or it won't come true. Take a guess."

Perhaps she had expected too little of him but this new Ron knew exactly what to do.

He brought his lips down upon her own with a softness she did not expect. With one arm around her waist and the other behind her head he lifted her up into his arms. Both hands clenched she encircled her arms around his neck. For the second time that day she found herself glad to be suspended in air rather than with her feet on the ground. Her knees would surely have buckled by now. She felt like she was floating on air. The first kiss was rushed, but Ron was pouring out so many emotions unknown to either of them until now with this kiss, that she felt they had forever. She _knew _they had forever.

She pulled apart and said, "_You_ are _amazing_ Ronald Weasley."

"Bloody brilliant!" He corrected her, grinning.

He placed her gently on her feet and took hold of her tiny hands which were still tightly clasped around something. She had forgotten what it was and opened her hand out. They looked down upon the crumpled up stalk confusedly.

She smiled at him.

"Must be _magic._"

Fin.


End file.
